Grey Degrees
Members of the Grey are inherently hybrid creatures, being both Creator and Destroyer fused together. Because of this they have access to the powers of Creation and Destruction, but such an ability can only go so far for a finite being. Grey Adepts, when they advance a Degree, acquire one specific power (normally of their preference) from the Degrees of both Meta Orders, and in addition also acquire all the specific powers of the Grey Order Degrees. 1ST DEGREE -Stillness = Grey Adept can lower or even cancel out all ambient noise, surrounding themselves with utter silence. This is often used for meditation but it can also allow a Grey Adept to more effectively sneak up on a target. 2ND DEGREE -Sense Creators and Destroyers = Grey Adept can sense the presence of Meta Order Adepts nearby, and can differentiate between the Creator and Destroyers. Also, Meta Order Adepts may be able to sense her as either a Creator or Destroyer (a Creator will sense her as a Destroyer and vice versa) or they may detect a strange anomaly, a presence that radiates both creation and destruction, depending on the state of the Grey Adept. 3RD DEGREE -Sense Morality = Grey Adept can look at someone and get a general feel for what their moral alignment is. This ability will not tell the Grey Adept what exactly they believe or what they will certainly do in a given situation, only what their general moral system is. 4TH DEGREE -Perfect Balance = Grey Adept acquires enhanced physical sense of balance, allowing her to perform acrobatic moves and similar feats with greatly reduced effort. 5TH DEGREE -Reveal Thy True Self = This ability allows a Grey Adept to remove a person's inhibitions, causing them to act out their secret thoughts and feelings for all to see. 6TH DEGREE -Caress the Beast = Grey Adept can reach inside a Destroyer Adept and stimulant their white hot core of fury, bringing it to the surface. Destroyer Adepts thus effected will find themselves flying into a fit of rage, possibly even attacking allies or loved ones. This power can be used on other targets as well, even non-Adepts, but will be of a lesser effect. 7TH DEGREE -Trigger Awe = Grey Adepts can use this ability to cause Creator Adepts to fall into Awe, even if they are completely engaged in something else. Grey Adepts frequently use this power either to confuse a target or to open up the mind of a Creator Adept in the hopes of winning them over to their argument. 8TH DEGREE -Predicate = This ability allows a Grey Adept to correctly guess the probability of what someone will do next. This comes about through a combination of awareness of someone's morality as well as a strong intuition. 9TH DEGREE -Temperance = This allows a Grey Adept to emotionally drain her ambient environment of all feelings of hate, aggression or tension. This highly diplomatic ability allows a Grey Adept to quickly untangle a potentially violent scenario by removing all feelings of anger. 10TH DEGREE -Meditate = When meditating, a Grey Adept heals at an accelerated rate. 11TH DEGREE -Summon Minor Celestial / Infernal = Grey Adept can summon a minor Celestial, like a Guardian Angel, or a minor Infernal, probably an Imp or something like that. Creature thus summoned will be favorably disposed towards the Adept. 12TH DEGREE -Summon Neutral = Grey Adept can summon nearby Supernaturals whose moral alignment can best be described as 'Neutral.' The Supernaturals who answer the call will not be under the command of the Grey Adept, but will be favorable towards them. 13TH DEGREE -Shift of the Spirit = The Grey Adept can mentally assault a target and effectively change their morale alignment for duration of time. The extent of this ability depends on how strongly the target will resist the change as well as how far the shift is to be. Making a highly disciplined person who believes in goodness shift into a despicable despot will require great effort. 14TH DEGREE -Schizoid = The Grey Adept can psychically attack a target, causing their mind to split in half, one into a 'good twin' and the other into an 'evil twin.' The two personalities will have to take turns being "in control" of the body. This abilities usually lasts about a fortnight. If this ability is used on the same target multiple times, it may become permanent. 15TH DEGREE -Fading Echo = Grey Adept can redirect a supranatural attack back at her opponent. This can include magick as well as advanced technologies. 16TH DEGREE -Grey Wings = The Grey Adept can 'grow' in a flash a pair of grey wings that spring from her backside, granting her the powers of flight. She can will them away and will them to return at any time, provided she has enough space for them to form. 17TH DEGREE -Doppelganger = The Grey Adept can shift into the evil/good twin of a target, especially if the target is a member of one of the Meta Orders They will look like the target, right down to their gender, but will have 'evil features' and be of an opposite disposition. This power does not grant the Grey Adept any of the knowledge or mental talents of the target, only their appearance and basic habits. Also, a Grey Adept can only copy the supernatural abilities of one of the two Meta Orders. 18TH DEGREE -Question Your Beliefs = This ability allows a Grey Adept to strike a target and transport them into The Grey, the mirror world of our own. The target will disappear in a flash of grey smoke, taking with him any items or gear on his person. This ability can only be used on one target at a time and the target must be relatively close to the Adept's own physical proportions. 20TH DEGREE Grey Adepts can no longer acquire Creator/Destroyer Degrees beyond this point. Only pure and single devotion to either the Creator or Destroyer Aspect can grant Degrees higher than this. -Summon Celestial / Infernal = Upgrade to the Summon Minor Celestial / Infernal ability. Grey Adept can now summon a moderately powerful Celestial or Infernal. 21ST DEGREE -Mirror World = The Grey Adept can now transport herself, and one or two companions, with her into The Grey. -Increased Strength = If the Grey Adept hasn't acquired an ability that increases her strength until now, this ability grants her increased strength and toughness. 22ND DEGREE -From The Grey = The Grey Adept can 'reach over' into The Grey and pull things or people back into our world. Grey Adepts can use this to bring someone's Doppelganger over or to use equipment from the other side. -Smoke = Grey Adept can cause their immediate area to become flooded with a thick, grey mist or smoke that drastically lowers visibility. Grey Adepts normally use this ability to make a hasty escape. 23RD DEGREE -Imbalance = A Grey Adept can make physical contact with someone and reduce their sense of balance to a minimum. In this state the target will have difficulty even walking down the street, let alone keeping up in a fight. 24TH DEGREE -See The Good = Grey Adept can look inside someone and bring out the better parts of their nature. A person who is otherwise evil will suddenly find themselves compelled to behave in a more morally mature fashion. This is not mind control, only a powerful form of suggestion. 25TH DEGREE -Forceful Conversion = This awesome ability can actually transform one member of a Meta Order into a member of the other Meta Order. This effect is temporary, lasting usually a few days at most (higher Degree Adepts may shift back sooner, even within the same day). The Adept is now a member of the other Meta Order with the same Degrees, with all the attending pros and cons that come with that. 26TH DEGREE -The Tao = By meditating on God as Divine Balance or Being, the Grey Adept can acquire Kenosis at an accelerated rate.